


Until Morning I Am Yours

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sharing a Bed, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Sylvain is surprised when he finds Felix at his door. It's not what he's expecting.Written for the Fictober prompt: “all I ever wanted”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950880
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fictober20





	Until Morning I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> More Sylvix! This is a continuation from the other one I wrote for Fictober. This time it's Felix at Sylvain's door.

Sylvain wasn't really expecting anyone to show up to his room in the middle of the night. 

It wouldn't be the first time. Sometimes the best time would be at night. When no one could see you approach someone's room. Sylvain didn't want to think too much about sneaking around. Most of his encounters tended to have one of them leave in the dead of night instead of arriving. But it wasn't unheard of. It was just, Sylvain didn't really make any plans, come onto someone. So he didn't think anyone would be at his door. No one he could think of seemed likely. 

Felix definitely wasn't on the list. Yet here he was looking tired and uncertain. Like he didn't expect to be outside Sylvain's door. Sylvain leaned against the doorframe, glancing around as if he was expecting someone to show up. 

"Felix. Not the clandestine affair I was expecting."

Felix looked around as well as if someone was going to materialize. When no one did, he raised looked back to Sylvain.

"Are you joking?"

"Yes. I don't have any plans for company tonight."

Sylvain caught the way he muttered 'tonight' but he didn't point it out. There was a stretch of silence where neither one of them spoke. Sylvain almost broke the silence to ask what was going on but Felix spoke first. 

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Sylvain moved aside to let Felix into the room. As he did, he really took a look at his friend. Felix was still dressed but he lacked any weapons. It was the middle of the night but that made him feel like Felix should have something on him just in case. He also wasn't wearing his cloak and looked a little ruffled. Like he had started to relax and unwind but then just decided to leave his room and come here. Sylvain wasn't sure why but he felt like this wasn't Felix overcome with desire for him and wanted a midnight tryst. 

Or maybe it was. Felix was a weird guy. Who knew how he hit on people, if he even did. Sylvain couldn't bring anything to mind of him doing so. Unless threatening people counted. He wasn't sure about that either. 

"Everything alright?" Felix had his back towards Sylvain, staring off at something. There was a sudden tension in the air. Sylvain chuckled nervously at nothing as he shut his door and then turned back to his friend. Sylvain felt the urge to reach out to him and turn him around and do... something. He didn't. He just waited for Felix to do something. To break the tension that started to fill the air. "Come here to get revenge on when I showed up in your room in the middle of the night."

"Perhaps."

Sylvain chuckled again, still not sure what was happening, but when he reached for Felix, he turned towards him. Sylvain stopped halfway, trying to pass it off but he didn't think Felix was fooled. 

"Well my bed has room for two. Unlike yours."

"I just wanted to get some sleep."

"Can't get it next to me?"

Felix laughed. The tension eased. "No. I can't." 

"No one's has complained so far."

"Well let me be the first."

Sylvain could feel another urge, a new one, come over him. Maybe was just too use to people coming to his room for a specific thing, but he wanted to kiss him. He didn't dare do it but he couldn't stop himself from walking forward. He, unlike Felix, was not dressed. He was currently in a pair of boxers and that was it. Felix wasn't really staring at him and why would he? They had been friends since they were children. His body wasn't that new to Felix. He hadn't expected him to get flustered but a stare wouldn't have hurt. Something was wrong. 

"What is it, Fe? Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"And you come to my door?"

Felix shrugged as if he didn't understand it, but that wasn't quite it. There was something that Felix just wasn't saying. Sylvain had some ideas on what it could be but he decided to just let it go for now. He moved to his bed, making room for Felix. After a moment Felix joined him in the bed. They didn't speak nor did they touch, but soon enough Sylvain was asleep. Or, he did try.

* * *

"Are you awake? Sylvain. Hey. I'm talking to you."

"Is it morning?"

"It's only been a few hours."

Sylvain groaned, opening an eye to look over at Felix. He was currently laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. In the darkness of the room he couldn't see much beyond that. He elbowed Felix gently in his side and he turned to look at him. 

"What's wrong? Still can't sleep?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

There was a long stretch of silence. Then Felix spoke again, his voice strangely soft. "I'm worried." There was more silence and then, like it was a battle just to say the words, Felix continued. "I know people think that with Byleth back it's all going to be great again. But Dimitri is a mess and we are still in the middle of a war. It's hard to sleep at night because of it. I want to fight. I don't care about what I have to do. It's doesn't weigh on me than..." Sylvain waited not pushing Felix to talk. He just listened as he spoke, trying to explain. It was surprising and almost surreal. Felix was afraid? Afraid of what? "I don't want to lose any of you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"You don't know that. People die all the time in war."

"Hey. I'm not going to die." 

"Can you really promise me that? How do you know?"

Sylvain reached out and found one of Felix's hands. He didn't move away, letting Sylvain interlock their fingers together. He felt that same urge. To lean in close and kiss Felix. He still didn't do it. It would be too much. Too soon. Besides, Felix didn't feel the same way. He was quite certain of that. All these loose relationships but he really only loved one person this whole time. 

"Remember? We promised once that we'd die together. I'm a man of my word, Fe. I'm not going down without you."

"So dragging me down with you?"

"Like always."

There was silence again, but the tension that had lingered from before seemed to almost disappear. Felix turned to look at Sylvain, so hard to see in the dark of the room, but he didn't need light to know that he was smiling faintly. 

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Hey, Sylvain."

"Yeah?"

"It's nothing. Never mind."

Felix turned his back to him again. Sylvain frowned not sure what just happened. They were still holding hands despite the awkward position it put Felix in right now. So Sylvain did the only thing he could think of. He moved forward and brought that arm around Felix. He froze but then relaxed, neither one of them saying anything else. It felt nice, holding him like this. He didn't think it would happen again. So he was going to relish in the moment before he started to drift back into sleep. He thought he heard Felix say something but he didn't catch it. Something like, “...all I ever wanted.” When he woke up the next day, Felix was already out the door, a note left behind. 

_'You better keep your promise. Or else.'_

Sylvain chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Love you too."


End file.
